lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-108.2.110.208-20181211215510/@comment-37530514-20181212031111
I THINK THIS ARGUMENT BETTER ACTUALLY SEND Okay, here's version 2. First, this is a really great argument. I'm genuinely happy to see this. It pulls evidence from the books, which is exactly what I like to see. It actually has a foundation. The problem is, the foundation is cracked. Lets look at the two quotes in this chapter that refer to Fitz- 216- "The glimmer of praise helped her relax, and she shifted her focus to '''smaller' memories: the day she rescued iggy, her first flight with SIlveny, everytime she stared into a pair of beautiful teal eyes..."'' "(after she inflicts using that) That hardly counts as inflicting," he told her- though his voice sounded higher than normal. "Is that really the best you can do?" (mmmmgrrrrr fighting annoyance that my first argument didn't send, ANYWAY) Let's look at what we see in this quote. Well first of all, what I see that has a common thread in all three of those is excitement. Feelings of nervousness. Nerves over Iggy surviving, flying hundreds of feet above the ground with Silveny, and nerves of what Fitz thinks of her every time she meets his eyes. Butterflies. Second, his eyes. This argument actually does focus on his eyes. Second quote, page 217- "She gripped the armrests of the throne, '''focusing on the one memory that felt the purest- The day Fitz had first shown her she was an elf. '''It was' before''' she'd known about the black swan or the kidnappers, before she'd realized she'd have to leave her family. He'd''' swept her away''' from '''her world of headaches and blaring thoughts and the inescapable sense that she was too strange, too different- and shown her where she truly belonged. And for a '''brief moment everything felt right, like a missing piece of her life had finally clicked into place."'' What do we see from this quote? Well, lets quickly look at the first time Sophie searches for the perfect memory, page 216- "Her childhood memories were mixed in with too much sadness, now that she'd left her family, so she focused on her new life, remembering her friends, ad Grady and Edaline, and Silveny. But even those memories were swirled with so much doubt and worry and uncertainty." We see from this quote that Sophie is searching for a pure, untainted' '''memory. She's searching for the memory where she feels the most pure happiness. And what does that memory turn out to be? The day she finds out she's an elf. This was in the before. This memory is precious to her because it's so pure and sweet. It's the day she thought she found out a perfect world existed. The "brief moment everything felt right". She was swept away from all her worries and stresses and headaches. She "belonged". That's what this memory is about. When she found out she belonged. This memory is, obviously, not about Fitz. This was before she knew Fitz. This was the day she met him, when he was just a boy with pretty eyes who...showed her where she belonged. Which connects him to her in a special way, but this has nothing to do with Fitz himself. Only what Fitz showed her. Fitz is included in her purest memory, because he was there. But this isn't her happiest or purest memory because Fitz was there. So that leaves us with....his eyes. And nervousness. In defense of the head vs heart theory: '''Shannon does not have to put anything in the books.' Shannon did not have to tell us what Lord Cassius's theory was. Shannon did not have to make enhancing empaths reveal heart emotions. Shannon did not even have to make heart emotions. Shannon did not have to let Keefe feel her heart emotions. Shannon did not have to have Sophie glance at him at that moment. Shannon did not have to have Keefe bring it up again. Shannon did not have to have Sophie tell Dex "In his head he wanted one thing, and in his heart he wanted another" (paraphrase- will add actual quote when my friend gives me nightfall back) Shannon did not have to add "Until she was ready for more" or "I'll wear her down someday" or "Team Foster-Keefe is going to win". Shannon did not have to let Flashback end like that. (Shannon did not have to strategically place all of those matchmaking discussions throughout flashback.) Yet..... she did. I'll let that speak for itself. Quote from argument- "Well, actually having "no" argument as you said is much better than having a faulty one." ''I disagree very much. Having no argument is very bad news, because we actually have an argument. Based on things in the book that are not coincedence. If Fitzphie is endgame, there should be signs. Foreshadowing. And what should scare you guys is we have them, and you don't. (At least, if they're there someone should've found them by now. It should be easy.) Trust me on this- '''If Fitzphie is endgame, the clues should be there.' Unless... they're not.